


Improve Our Relationship & Partnership:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Risky Business: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Apologies, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blushing, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Depression, Desire, Dinner, Drama, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e11 Kuleana (One's Personal Sense of Responsibility), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Expose/Exposed, Family, Fetish, Flirting, Friendship, General, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kinky, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgams, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passion, Retreat/Vacation, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sessions, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Slapping, Slash, Stripping, Tattoo Parlors, Tattoos, Team as Family, Teasing, Trust, Trust Issues, Twisted Ankle/Ankle Injury, Vacation, naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are taking a vacation on a retreat, which is suppose to help their relationship, & partnership at the urging of their friends, What is gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is a little twist on the Season 6, Episode 11,Kuleana (One's Personal Sense of Responsibility), This is also a part of my series, Read my others & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	1. Chapter One: Improve Our Relationship & Partnership: Prologue: Part One: A:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are taking a vacation on a retreat, which is suppose to help their relationship, & partnership at the urging of their friends, What is gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a little twist on the Season 6, Episode 11, **_Kuleana (One's Personal Sense of Responsibility)_** , This is also a part of my series, Read my others & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"Please take these & use them, We set this up for you weeks ago in Maui, This retreat is suppose to help improve your partnership, & relationship with each other, so do this for us", Officer Kono Kalakaua urged them after another day of hearing Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett fighting over stupid stuff. She handed them everything, including the information about the retreat.

 

"Kono's right, If you do this, Things will be better between the two of you, & we won't have to hear you guys bitch every time something is wrong, I, for one, would appreciate you doing this for all of us, so we can continue to do our jobs perfectly", & the handsome native went to the smart table in the middle of the room, & bring up what their next case is.

 

Captain Lou Grover, Former SWAT Commander said agreeing, "Yeah, If you do this, Then all will be peaceful, Plus, If it's peaceful, Maybe the Governor will let up on us", The Big Guy said, as they walked over to Kono, who just joined her cousin. They were updated & briefed, & then they went straight to work, so they can get done quicker, & it took them only two days, which earned them all some down time.

 

That first night of their time off, Steve said with a shrug, "Maybe we **_should_** try this, Danny, I mean I am willing to give it 110%, You are so important to me, I am not risking losing you over some stupid arguments", Danny gave it some thought,  & said, "Me too, Super Seal, Plus, It's worth seeing you out of these tight cargo pants, He leaned over hook the waistband with his finger, & let it snap back against his hard stomach, Steve moaned in response to it, & he said with sly smirk, as he brought the blond closer, so they share a kiss, "You should talk with these painted on shirts, Teasing me all these years, Williams", They kissed, & hurried with their dinner, & they went upstairs to spend the rest of the night, after cleaning up, loving on each other.

 

The next day, The Couple was on the airplane, & heading for Maui, Also, It was pretty quiet, which was perfect, Danny found a movie that he wanted to watch, & he cursed, as he went through his bag, & couldn't find his noise cancelling headphones, Steve produced them like magic with a smile, Danny smiled bigger, "How did you know that I was searching for them ?", "Simple, You left them out intending to pack them, But never did, So, I packed them with mine, So you can watch the movie," The Blond smiled bigger, & planted a sweet kiss, "Thank you, Babe", "Can I watch with you ?", The Former Seal asked hopefully, "Sure, I am watching **_Pitch Perfect 2_** , Grace swears it's good", Steve put his headphones on, & held on to his lover's hand, & watched the movie, & that's how they spent the rest of their flight doing, Little did they know, Obstacles are gonna be in their way.


	2. Chapter Two: Improve Our Relationship & Partnership: Chapter One: Part Two: B:

Meanwhile, The Five-O Ohana was having a relaxing day around town, & they met up at Kamekona's, where their friends, Kamekona & Flippa were waiting for them, & they all had lunch together. "Do you think that this retreat is gonna help our boys ?", His cousin added, "Yeah, Will it help ?, They have been arguing". The Five-O Ohana each said this, as a response to their question. They are praying that their love ones will get their acts together.

 

"We sure hope so", Lou said, as he took a sip of his water, He knew that Steve & Danny really love each other, & he just wants them to be happy, cause they are due for some. Chin added, "This retreat is suppose to help them communicate better with each other, & share their feelings too", The Hawaiian Lieutenant is betting on them to come out on top, & also on love. Kono added, "If they communicate with each other better, All will be right in the world", & they focused on what is gonna happen during the day, & not worry about their friend so much.

 

Meanwhile, Lorraine, The Counselor of the Retreat, was welcoming back the members, & she smiled, when she saw that Steve & Danny were making their way through the crowd, "Steve, Danny, Welcome back !", She exclaimed with happiness, as she hugged the two men to her. "It's great to see you too, Lorraine, I think we need a refresher course from what we learned the last time", Steve admitted honestly, which made Danny feel proud. The Blond concurred with his lover, & partner, "Yeah, If you could help us out, I really appreciate it". The Redheaded Counselor said with a smile, "Of course, Why don't you get unpacked, & get packed, & get the lay of the land, We'll start in an half hour, Sounds good ?", & they nodded, & went to do just that.

 

They checked out the whole resort, cause they didn't get to do it before, & they were busy the last time, "God, It's so beautiful here, I could stare at the scenery for hours", Danny said with a content sigh, as he leaned back against Steve. "You are beautiful, Danny, Absolutely beautiful, I think sometimes, I don't see it, But, I promise you more direct communication, & honesty", The Seal said vowing to make it happen. "I know, I am gonna make it happen too, Cause this relationship is too important for us not to fix, I am here with you, Not leaving, Not by a long shot", Steve was glad to hear it, & smiled big. He took one of his lover's hands, & said, "Come on, Let's check out the rest of this place, shall we ?". The Couple continued on their journey of exploring the resort.

 

Meanwhile, Things were quiet at HQ, Cause Steve & Danny were not there arguing, like usual, Lou said with a small smile, "You think we can have days like this more, Like everyday of the week ?", Chin said with a shrug, & a smile of his own, "Let's see how they do this time, before we answer that question, okay ?", The Former SWAT Commander nodded, & they continued on with their paperwork, & waited for Kono to come back from the DA's Office, The Two Men are hoping that she will come back with more information for the case, that they just got.

 

The First Therapy Session went great, & also Steve & Danny are hoping to get some alone time, Cause they haven't got any, since they left the island. The Group, that they were taking part in, was very nice, & they hope that they would make friends, by the time that they were done with the retreat. Lorraine said with a smile, "Okay, Everyone, Time to take a break", So, Steve & Danny went to have some time to themselves for a bit. They went to have some drinks by the pool, & Steve realized that he was glad, that he came.

 

"Hey, Guys, I brought malasadas & coffee back, Let's take a break for a second, Okay ?", The Ex-Surfer called out, & set it up. "You are a goddess, Kalakaua", Lou said, as she passed him & her cousin one of each. "Don't you ever forget it too", she said with a smile. They sat down, & relaxed for a bit, "How did it go with the DA, Cuz ?", "It went great, I think we can get those arrest warrants, & get these bastards off of the streets & islands", The Ex-Surfer Pro answered with a smile. "Danny & Steve will be glad to hear that, When they come back from their vacation", Lou said, Chin agreed, & the computer genius said, "Most definitely, We don't need them to be pissed off". They finished their snack, & went back to work.

 

Danny & Steve got ready for their dinner date, Steve picked the most beautiful restaurant in the area, where they can sit outside, & look at the stars, & each other. When Danny came out, The Former Seal was speechless, & said after a moment of silence, "You look absolutely amazing, Danno, Absolutely fabulous". "Thanks, Steve", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he blushed in response to the compliment, & he said, "Shall we ?", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "We sure shall", & they went on to their fun filled evening.

 

As they got to the restaurant, They were talking about the therapy session, & what they took from it, & they were seated by their own private waiter, that Steve had requested for the evening, & he left to get their food, & drink orders, so they can have their privacy. "I am so glad that we are doing this, I think we are gonna be fine, As long as we followed the guidelines, & make sure that we **_really_** listen to each other", Danny said, as he placed a hand on top of his lover's. "It's important that we stress  & communicate what we want, Cause either of us is a mind reader, & I think we need to make time for ourselves like this, when we go home", With that, They were silent, as their waiter brought over their food.

 

After a long day at the office, & having dinner there, Kono was glad to be done with the place, she went home, & found that it was less lonely, when she watches their wedding video over & over again, She got herself some ice cream, & changed her clothes. She got into bed, & put on the video, while she enjoyed her snack. She looked at his smiling face, & she thought to himself, **"God, I love you, I can't wait for you to come home to me"** , & after she watched it, she settled into bed, & had a peaceful night sleep, for the first time in a couple of months, since he was in prison.


	3. Improve Our Relationship & Partnership: Chapter Two: Part Three: C:

After their wonderful dinner, Steve & Danny went for a walk on the beach, while the setting was perfect. They were walking hand in hand, Steve saw his lover's vulnerable neck, & it looked delicious to him, & he kissed, & sucked on the tendons, & teasingly blew on it. "Steve, Stop", The Blond was chuckling, as he was trying to push him away, but not really. Steve said, "Mmmm, You are too delicious, Danno, I can't help it". The Couple continued on their walk.

 

When they got back to their room, They were all over each other, They got into the door, & didn't stop kissing, til the need for air became important. "Hot Damn, You are so sexy", Danny said breathlessly, as he ripped his lover's shirt open. The Couple were feeling each other up, & were moaning, & groaning in response. "I am gonna rock your world, **_Stud_** ", The Loudmouth Detective growled seductively, as he pushed him on the bed.

 

Lou was glad to be home, He knew that he isn't around much, & his family are saints for putting up with him, & the job. He got some warm milk, drank it, & headed for bed. He kissed his children, when he checked on them, & his wife, as he snuggled against her. He will be ready to go the next day, & help his ohana out. Lou shut his eyes, as he was settling down to sleep, & just relaxed a bit.

 

The Couple were out of their clothes, & naked, as they were on the bed, Danny was taking charge, & loving it. He staked his claim on Steve, as Steve was doing the same thing, The Five-O Commander growled, exclaiming, "Danny, Fuck me !", as they were rocking against each other. The Loudmouth Detective was giving it his all, & he had to make sure that everything was perfect. "Mmmmm, Give it to me, Danny, Give it to me hard", he purred, practically begging for it. Danny thrusted into him, & smacked him on the ass, Steve moaned, as a response.

 

"Give to me, **_Big Daddy_** , Give to me harder", The Five-O Commander cooed seductively, as Danny gave each asscheek a harsher slap, & then proceeded to fuck him senselessly, They were trying to match each other's rhythm, & they have lots of claiming, & love bites on them, as the results of their activities, & then Steve lets out a moan, as Danny was sucking on one of his balls, making unbearable, & sensitive to the touch. "GAAAAWWD !!!!", The Former Seal cries out, "I am here, Baby, I am here with you", Danny reassures him, Then, They were denying the other their orgasm, & then it became unbearable, & time to release, "I am close," Steve panted out, The Loudmouth Detective said, "So am I", "Together", Steve said, & they came together, & then they had round two, & as a result of that, They had multiple orgasms, & long ones, When they became spent, They cleaned up, & changed the sheets, They showered together, shut the water off, & they dried off, & forego pajamas, they went to bed, holding each other, They cuddled & snuggled, til they both fell asleep.

 

The Next Morning, The Five-O Ohana were back at it, They had fresh eyes now, since they got a good night sleep, Kono said, "I think I got the connection, Here is everything that I could find on our suspect", & handed over the printouts to the two men, "I think we can nail his ass to the wall, I mean, We can get the harsh punishment for him, He deserves it", Kono said, "Good work, Cousin, I got his financial records back, He has $1.5 million dollars in his account, So, If nothing else works, I think we got him", Lou said, "Let's go to work, shall we ?", They went out to coordinate the bust with the HPD.

 

Steve woke up, & at first, was panicked that Danny was not in bed with him, but was relieved, & smiling to see the blond enjoying the morning scenery in front of him, & appreciating what life could give them. He pulled on a pair of clean boxers, & went to him, "Good morning, Danno, How did you sleep ?", The Former New Jersey Native said with a smile, "I slept terrific", & they shared a kiss, & Steve said, "How about a private surf lesson after our therapy session ?", Danny said with a nod, & said, as he smiled bigger, "You are on", & they went to get ready to start the day.

 

The Bust was a little rough, But Kono, Lou, & Chin all made it through okay, So did HPD, They got their suspect, & they were heading back to the Five-O HQ, "How about I buy lunch, Guys ?", Lou said, The Former SWAT Commander was in such a great mood, He thought about treating his love ones to lunch, & just relax & decompress for an hour. "I am in", The Handsome Native said, "So am I, I wondering how Danny & Steve are doing on the retreat ?", "I am sure everything is fine there, Otherwise, They would be back early", Lou said, "Yeah, I think they don't want us to worry about them, So, Let's not worry, okay ?", They went to see Kamekona, & have the best shrimp, that he offers on the island.

 

The Therapy Session went just as great as the first, Danny was impressed that Steve was taking this very seriously, & that he cared enough about their relationship, to do this with him. Everyone aired out their issues, & they spent the hour coming up with solutions, or coping mechanisms, If the issues do come back, The Blond Handsome Man feels something is off with his lover, & couldn't put his finger on it. Steve went up to him, & kissed him, "Baby, I need to talk to Lorraine about something in private, I will meet you up in the room, Okay ?", "I am gonna take a little nap, before we go surfing, Take your time, _**Sailor**_ ", Danny said seductively, hoping that Steve got his meaning, & he did. They went on their separate ways.

 

Lorraine was putting all of the stuff, that she uses for the therapy sessions, away in the basket, She looked up, & was surprised that Steve was walking towards her, "Lorraine, I was wondering if we could talk ?", The Seal asked, feeling a little anxious. The Counselor smiled, & said, "Sure, Steve, Come this way", & they headed for the cafeteria, where they can get coffee. They sat down, & she asked, as looked at his expression on his face, "What's going on ?", Steve took a deep breath, & sighed, "How can I get Danny not to leave me with everything, that is going on ?, I can't lose him", The Former Seal had tears in his eyes, "Can you please help me ?", He was practically begging, & it broke Lorraine's heart.


	4. Improve Our Relationship & Partnership: Chapter Three: Part Four: D:

"I think that you should always be honest with your love of your life", The Perky Counselor said, as she hands him a tissue, Steve manages to control his composure. "I think that during your time here, I am gonna have the tools to give to the two of you, So, Your relationship will be back on track", She said with your understanding. Steve breathed out a sigh of relief, when Lorraine said this to him. The Five-O Commander is willing to do anything, He told her so, right then, & there.

 

"Danny means the world to me, I would do anything for him, & die for him, Without him, I am nothing," he said stating the facts, as he relaxed a bit. "Then, Make sure that he knows it, Always be there, Even though that he is being unreasonable sometimes", Lorraine said, as she leans back in her chair. The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "I promise you, I will try to be better", Then their talk turn to more pleasant, & the former seal felt better, By the time he went back to Danny. Steve has an idea of how to romance Danny, but he still needs help, & opinions.

 

Meanwhile, The Blond Detective was enjoying time by himself, He was thinking that his life was better, since he moved to Hawaii. **"I ** _am_** glad that Steve is in my life"** , he thought to himself, as he looked at the beautiful scenery in front of him. He hopes that the therapies, & Lorraine could help, cause he definitely doesn't want to go through a disastrous relationship. The Loudmouth Detective vowed right then & there, that he will do everything that he can, to keep the relationship going. **"Steve deserves happiness, & I **_will_** give it to him"** , he thought to himself, once again, & then he went inside.

 

The Others were working hard on the case, & they are making sure that nothing is sloppy, & forgotten. They were checking out leads in the fields, & they met up at Kamekona's, Flippa went over to them, "What can I get America's Crimefighters ?", They all told him their order, & left them to their privacy. They all were wondering how their friends are doing at the moment. "I hope that they are not arguing, Cause it will ruin the mood", Kono said, as she dug into her usual shrimp plate, when it came.

 

"I am sure that they are fine, & everything is fine too", Her cousin reassured her, as he was checking out what's going around them for the day. Lou said, as he reminded them, "They promise that they will try & doing everything possible, cause they love each other, & they want to be happy", & the cousins agree with him, They went on with their afternoon, before they went back to work. The Five-O Ohana relaxed after awhile, & they went to do their paperwork on the case. When the day was done, they went home & relaxed for a bit.

 

The Next Morning, Steve was up, & he ordered the room service, & had it set up for Danny, when he wakes up. Then, He went down to the pool, & proceeded to do his workout. He said thinking to himself, **"Danny will appreciate fresh coffee"**. The Handsome Brunette was moving flawlessly through the water,  & he was done in no time at all, He went back to the room, & spend time with his lover, so they can have breakfast together. Steve hopped in the shower, & quickly washed up, & dried off, After he was done, He set everything up, & then wakes his golden adonis up from his dreamland.

 

Danny smiled, as he felt kisses along his neck, "Morning", The Blond said, as he turned around, & faced his lover. "Good Morning, Love, How did you sleep ?", The Former Seal asked, as he nuzzled his neck, & kissed the spot. "I slept very well, & I owe it all to you", The Blond said with a smile, "I do anything for you", The Five-O Commander said, as they shared a kiss. He went to set everything up forcthem, so they can officially start the day off right. Danny was relieved to see that Steve happy in his own element.

 

Meanwhile, Kono woke up, & decided to watch the sunrise, as she sipped on some coffee, that she made, when she woke up. **"God, Just let things work out for them, okay ?"** , she thought to herself. Adam Noshimuri, Kono's Husband, came up, & hugged her, & kissed her on the top of her head. "Hey, Baby, You're doing okay ?", The Ex-Surfing Pro nodded, & said, "Yeah, I am doing fine, I just was thinking, & I didn't want to wake you", Adam nodded, & said, "Okay, But don't worry, Steve & Danny are gonna be fine". Kono nodded, & said, "I won't, & I know that they are gonna be okay", Adam joined her, & they spent time together that morning.

 

Steve & Danny were walking hand & hand, around the area of their hotel, & the town, that is surrounded it. "I am glad that we are doing this, Also, We need this," Danny said, as he leaned against Steve's shoulder, & sighed in contentment. The Blond felt relaxed, ever since he got there. Steve also felt great, & relaxed too, as he hugged the loudmouth detective closer to him. They realized at that moment, they grew even closer, than they ever before. The Former Seal said murmuring into his ear, "Come on, Let's get some dinner", Danny nodded, & they headed back to their hotel.

 

After they were done, Danny felt like he was on cloud nine, He always felt like that, whenever he was around Steve. When he saw that his super seal was relaxed, & just happy. He went out to the little store at the hotel, & got his favorite ice cream, & then, he went back to the room, where their happiness begins further, & continues to go on perfectly. Steve smiled at him, & Danny smiled back, The Loudmouth Detective knew that things will be all right in their relationship, & they can focus on the rest of the retreat with a clearer mind.


	5. Improving Our Partnership & Relationship: Chapter Four: Part Five: E:

The Next Morning, Danny had a smile on his face, Cause the retreat was going terrific. The Blond also smiled, Cause he has the hottest man of all of Hawaii in his bed. He leaned over, & kissed him, purposefully waking him up.

 

"Mmmmm, Morning, Danno", Steve said, as he smiled at him, as he was waking up, & they were ready to start the day. As they were getting ready, they planned out what they wanted to do, when they didn't have therapy to report to. "I was thinking a romantic picnic along the pond, How does that sound ?", The Blond Detective asked, Steve moaned out in response, "Like Heaven", & they finished getting ready.

 

Steve was happy that he got Danny to come along on the retreat, He knew that they both need a break, & a vacation from home. **“I ** _am_** gonna make this the best vacation for Danno”** , he thought to himself. He went ahead, & made arrangements for a romantic evening, He knew that his lover would appreciate that.

 

Lorraine & Danny had their one on one session, & they went through his relationship issues, & fears too. “What do I do to show Steve that he deserves love ?”, The Blond asks with concern. “Just be there for him, He knows that you are there for him”, Danny nodded, as he took it under advisement.

 

Steve & Danny made it to the golf course, & the blond was receiving a golf lesson. Steve was close to him, as he was instructing him, which the loudmouth detective curl his toes, When he was set, Danny did as Steve instructed, & got a hole in one, He whooped with joy.

 

“I got a hole in one, I got a hole in one !”, he exclaimed with happiness, as the couple shared a celebratory hug. “You did great, Danno”, They kisses, & all of their worries melted away, The Couple knew that they weren’t done yet, Their relationship needs saving, & they are willing to do anything to save it.

 

They headed for their last group therapy session for the day, Everyone was having a great time, & the mood was upbeat. They did a three legged race, & Danny fell, as they came around the corner. “Danny !”, Steve exclaimed, as he tended to him.

 

Everyone came to them, Lorraine came bursting through the crowd, “Is he okay ?”, she asked, as she knelt down in front of them, “Yeah, He has a tricked ankle, I got to ice down for him”, The Former Seal said, as he got his lover on his feet. He helped him walk back to their room, while the counselor dismissed the group early.

 

They had a romantic indoor picnic, that Danny planned, & the couple was enjoying each other’s company, as they talked. Then, Danny yawned, & Steve saw it, The Five-O Commander cuddled them up, & they took a nap, til dinner time.

 

Steve changed his arrangements for the romantic evening, & had room service bring it up. He tipped them for the trouble, & he set everything up, while Danny was sleeping. He made sure that everything was perfect, & woke up the blond with a kiss.

 

Danny was careful, as they shared a shower together, They made love, & it was perfect, & intense like always. They forego the pajamas, & ate in just their towels. The Blond appreciates that his lover had all of his favorites made up for the night. He was very lucky to have such a wonderful man in his life, & he won't take him for granted, as long as he is alive.

 

 

He will protect him with every fiber of his being, & just makes sure that he comes home to him every night, & they get to spend time together, They realize that every moment is precious, & they can't waste one single moment of it. During this retreat, Danny is gonna make every moment count, & he will help his super seal to relax in the process.

 

 

“I love you, Steve, Always remember that you are special to me, You can count on me for anything, I will always be there for you, You can count on that too”, Danny said, as he nuzzled into his neck. “Mmmm, I love you too, Danny, Always have, & I always will”. They had an hot intense makeout session, & ended up making love, as they headed back to bed.

 

 

 


End file.
